El mejor regalo de cumpleaños
by EstefyS
Summary: Tu vida es común y corriente. La universidad te ocupa casi todo el tiempo y tienes un amor platónico desde muy pequeña. Ese amor que, por más errores que cometa, para ti será siempre perfecto y único, inmejorable. Crees que solo queda ahí. Un amor imposible. Pero un día… todo cambia. Los personajes principales no serán Jack y Elizabeth, como se darán cuenta al leer la fic.


**Dream come to life.**

El mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

_Capítulo I_

Solo en mi cabeza estaba ese recuerdo. Ese maldito y perfecto recuerdo que no se borraría jamás en mi vida. Ese momento en que mi corazón dejó de respirar, dejó de palpitar. Ese momento especial y mágico que solo se da una vez en toda tú existencia. Lo mejor de todo, es que no solo fue un momento. Desde allí, cambio mi vida por completo.

Haré memoria:

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer todo lo sucedido esa tarde de invierno en Nueva York. Caminaba en dirección a mi depto. , después de haberme juntado con mis compañeros de universidad a celebrar. Una tarde fresca, como ya me era de costumbre en invierno.

Cerca del centro, hay una tienda de discos y música en general que siempre me gusta ver. Entré y ahí ocurrió lo inesperado. Estaba, flameante y sin ser reconocido, por lo menos aún. Johnny Depp.

Mi corazón se detuvo y por un momento sentí ganas de gritar y reír de emoción, pero debía guardar la compostura. No quería que me echaran de aquel lugar ¿no es así? Era un paraíso estar allí parada, a su lado. Luego de tanta incertidumbre, me digno a hablarle. Estaba solo, no había guardias, no había guardaespaldas, estaba completo y perfectamente solo.

Al acercarme huelo su aroma. Ese aroma a galán, a amante, a hombre.

Hola… - saludé tartamudeando – ¿Eres Johnny Depp? –Lo mire a los ojos y me encontré estúpida preguntando algo tan evidente.

Se ríe – Si, el mismo, ¿Cómo estás? Veo que te gusta The Doors –Esbozó una sonrisa.

Sí – respondí rápidamente.

Se ríe nuevamente- ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Por…favor-dije torpemente mirándolo embobada.

¿Tú nombre? –me miró a los ojos.

Es…tefan…ía, creo- y agaché mi cabeza para pensar de qué mierda estaba hablando.

Hermoso nombre, Estefanía – Me sonrió mirando mis ojos. Luego, se acordó del CD lo autografía – Te haré un regalo, ¿sí? – Me guiñó un ojo.

Johnny no es… - no pude seguir hablando. El ya estaba en la caja comprándome un CD, no podía creerlo.

Toma… ¿te gustó? – Él estaba ansioso esperando mi respuesta.

Creo que me desmayaré – respondí riendo.

No lo hagas por favor, no podría mirarte tan bien como lo hago ahora – Sus ojos estaban pegados a los míos. Mi estúpida sonrisa no se quitaba con nada.

Gracias, no sé cómo pagarte – Sonreí mirando el CD.

Sonriendo – Él lo hizo tomando mi mano para besarla, pero de pronto la puerta de abrió de golpe, y entró mucha gente gritando: ¡Johnny! ¡Johnny! ¡Es Johnny Depp!

Salgamos por detrás, ¿Corres rápido? – Preguntó sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza.

Eso creo – respondí avanzando a pasos largos, con su mano aún apretando la mía. Podía sentir ese calor que solo Johnny puede entregarte de alguna manera.

Llegamos a un ascensor, que bajaba hacia un subterráneo. Johnny y yo en el mismo ascensor escapando de fans y paparazis. Era imposible, pero era cierto. Y lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Nadie me lo estaba contando.

De repente, Johnny me soltó suavemente la mano y la dejo caer. Es como un ángel, pensé.

¿Estás bien? , eso fue entretenido –Sonrió como de costumbre y soltó una risita.

La verdad es que sí – solté de repente.

Estás más tranquila… me gusta eso – musitó algo agitado.

No acostumbro a encontrarme gente que admiro en mi vida cotidiana – Comenté sin pensarlo, y agaché la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

¿…qué admiras? – Repitió sonriendo una vez más, ahora sorprendido ante mi declaración – ¡Qué hermoso cumplido! – tocó mi cara con su mano suave y tibia.

¿Lo crees? – Pregunté atónita. Estaba tan cerca de él.

Eres muy linda Estefanía – Me quedó mirando.

Y tú más aún –Pude decir nerviosa.

¿Tienes calor? – Soltó para cambiar de tema – Te digo porque son varios pisos hasta abajo.

La verdad…es que sí – Me saqué mi chaqueta y el tomó la mía junto a la de él.

Lo miré dulcemente y pensé en cómo sería tocar esos hermosos labios… hasta que su voz irrumpió en medio del silencio.

La tendré yo, si no te molesta – Hablaba de mi chaqueta, me dije a mi misma. Estaba tan sorprendida que se me olvidaba hasta como asentir.

De un momento a otro, el ascensor se detuvo de golpe y quedo parado, sin movimiento alguno.

No te asustes – Musitó tranquilamente – Es normal que en este ascensor ocurran estos imprevistos.

Entiendo – Respondí simulando no estar asustada.

Estoy agotado – Se sentó en el piso del ascensor mirando la puerta.

Por un momento pensé en que lo estaba aburriendo, y me sentí mal, muy mal. Más mal que nunca. ¿Cómo podía ser yo tan aburrida en un momento tan inusual como este? ¿Tan única y tan… _''nunca volverá a pasar''_?

Gracias por todo Johnny. El CD es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber recibido – Susurré sentándome a su lado, intentando hablarle de la forma más calmada posible.

¿De Cumpleaños? No me digas… ¿Estás de cumpleaños? ¡Pero hermosa, me hubieras avisado! – Me abrazó fuertemente y estrechó sus brazos que por años añoré conocer junto a los míos, y de pronto, sin pensarlo, me acercó a él sin miedo alguno.

No podía creer que esto me estaba pasando. Era un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño. Pero no. Era él y yo, abrazándonos por mi cumpleaños. Era hermoso. El rose de su piel no se igualó a ningún otro hombre. Era él, Johnny.

Al terminar de abrazarme, nos quedamos muy juntos, el uno del otro. Johnny me miraba con esos ojos profundos que solo él tiene. Y yo, mirando su cabello y su boca. Su boca más que nada.

Me acerqué más aún y quedamos a solo centímetros de nuestras bocas. Sentía que todo pasaba tan rápido. Sentía que no debía ser tan impulsiva, asique me detuve, y me dispuse a levantarme, pero él tomo mi brazo y acerco su boca a la mía, dándome un beso perfecto. Cada vez más apasionado. Sentí sus manos deslizándose hacia mis caderas. No podía resistirme a eso, mi cabeza automáticamente se dejo llevar por el calor que emitía su cuerpo contra el mío. Sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía, sentía como mis labios se humedecían al estar tocando los suyos. Sus labios tenían un sabor dulce, un sabor nunca antes probado por una persona. Eso labios eran los que me volvían loca. Los que me sacaban de mis casillas. El juego recién había comenzado. Empecé acariciándole el cabello sedoso que de apoco se iba desordenando. Él, al mismo tiempo tocaba mi espalda, lo que ocasionó un leve cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, y sin pensarlo me abalancé sobre él sin quitarle los labios de encima. Ni por un momento. No lo dude. Esto no podía parar, no iba a dejar que parara, si él no quería. En ese momento, ya nada importaba. Era él y yo en un ascensor sin salida alguna. Perdí la noción del tiempo, del espacio y del lugar. Mi cabeza no pensaba en nada. Estaba en blanco, besando al hombre que tantas veces me quitó el sueño.

Su boca dejo de ser el rose de la mía, y sin esperar nada, Johnny cambio de posición. Ahora estaba encima de mí, besando mis hombros, bajando las mangas con tiritas que estorbaban ese momento. Pensé en mirarlo, mirar su rostro y sus expresiones que tanto me fascinaban, pero me arrepentí, y no me atreví. En vez de eso, me percaté de que la luz, la única luz que nos alumbraba ahí adentro, se apagaba poco a poco, hasta llegar a su fin. Solo una pequeña ampolleta de afuera daba una pequeña fracción de luz como para vernos los rostros. En medio de eso, Johnny no prestó atención. Por lo menos, eso creía, hasta que paró de besarme y se preocupó de buscar mi rostro.

Al parecer ya no estás asustada – Comentó con una sonrisa pícara, que hizo que me sonrojara de mis propios actos.

Johnny besó mi boca una vez más, haciendo que mi cuerpo se apegara a la muralla sudada que frenó todo bruscamente.

Fue un impulso o no sé. PERO FUE ALGO ESTÚPIDO y me odié, me odié más que nunca en ese momento. Lo separé bruscamente y luego me sentí estúpida. Johnny tragó saliva y no entendía porque lo había hecho. Ni yo lo hice. No entendía por qué había hecho eso. ¿Autoprotección? NO LO SÉ. Me miraba extrañado. Arrugó su frente y suspiró. Me acerqué para destruir el silencio incómodo con un beso cálido, pero él me detuvo, acercándome a su cuello, a su cuello desnudo sin camisa alguna y guardó silencio. Me abrazó. Me tenía junto a su pecho, como un protector.

De pronto, él se separo de mí. Yo no quería que eso acabara, que quedara inconcluso. Pero él lo prefirió así. Antes yo lo había preferido así, sin quererlo realmente. Se levantó, tomo su camisa y se la colocó. Me tendió su mano, esa mano cálida que había estado cerca durante toda la tarde, y que hizo una señal para levantarme. Mi chaqueta, tirada en el piso, seguiría estando allí. No quería matar el momento, la situación que ocurría entre nosotros. No quería empeorar nada. Al menos no más de lo que ya lo hice.

Johnny me tapó con su chaqueta verde marrón. Acercó su cara a centímetros de la mía, mirándome a los ojos, sintiendo el nerviosismo que me invadía, pero no haciendo nada al respecto, solo sonreír y sonreír coquetamente, como queriendo provocarme para que yo me lanzara sobre sus labios y empezáramos otra vez. Las ganas no me faltaban. Era increíble. Sentía la necesidad de aclararle lo que había hecho. Explicarle que no era negación ni repugnancia, NADA DE ESO, pero no pude. No me atreví.

Johnny me miraba los ojos, la boca, me tocaba el pelo, las manos y me hizo sentir mejor. Por lo menos así lo noté yo. Su sonrisa se asomaba de vez en cuando al llevar su mano a mi boca. Me ponía nerviosa, y eso él lo sabía. Por un momento creí que me estaba poniendo a prueba. Una prueba que difícilmente podría pasar. Es que era tan irresistible. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas. Yo, en cambio, inmóvil me dejaba acariciar y disfrutaba cada rose de su piel con la mía.

Dejó de tocarme bruscamente.

Perdóname – Susurré arrepentida por lo de hace un rato.

No hay nada que perdonar – Susurró algo serio, mirando mis ojos, mi boca.

No quiero que pienses que…

No pensaré en nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo quería pero, no sé, fue un impulso… un ¡ESTÚPIDO IMPULSO! – comencé a subir el tono de mi voz.

Hey, linda, no fue estúpido, encuentro que fue lo correcto, yo iba muy rápido…

Ibas bien, ibas perfecto – Respondí mirando el suelo, molesta conmigo misma.

Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada. No podría hacerlo. Fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan bien – Tomo mi mentón con su mano para que le prestara atención a la sinceridad de sus ojos.

No aguante la presión que en ese entonces, me invadió. Lo abrasé con fuerzas, empujándolo contra la pared que ya estaba helada. Lo besé con una pequeña lágrima caer de mis ojos. Estaba emocionada, conmovida, no sé qué mierda, pero era algo hermoso y triste. Johnny me siguió. Pero ahora él me besaba a mí y me ponía contra la muralla. Me besaba y me besaba tiernamente, pero apasionada a la vez. Me secaba mis lágrimas, y me hablaba.

Johnny iba a hablarme justo cuando el ascensor comenzó a moverse. El celular de Johnny comenzó a sonar.

¿Aló? –contestó, separándome de él suavemente. Si, si voy bajando, al fin de arregló, sí, nos vemos.

Suspiré. Johnny me besó en la cabeza.

Llegamos al piso correspondiente, en donde al salir del ascensor, había un cuarto. Delante de él, estaban dos guardias.

Entraré con la chica, se lastimó, cuiden de que nadie moleste – Johnny los miro, y sonrió levemente sin parecer exagerado.

Claro señor – dijeron al mismo tiempo abriendo la puerta.

Entramos a la habitación. La pieza era gigante y estaba decorada perfectamente al estilo _Johnny._

Asique… ¿herida? – sonreí mientras me sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

Johnny riéndose nervioso, se acerco a mí, agachándose mientras se apoyaba en mis piernas.

Me temo que es grave señorita – Fue lo que suusrró a mi oído, levantándose lentamente, hasta llegar a recostarse encima de mí, afirmándose de la cama para _no aplastarme_, según él. Me besó mientras se recostaba a mi lado. Yo quería seguir jugando, pero al parecer era verdad que estaba agotado. Y yo debía entenderlo.

No dejaba de admirar su hermoso rostro, ahora con la cabeza en la almohada igual que él.

¿Siempre eres así? – Pregunté maravillada. Como un niño pequeño admira un globo de color chillón.

¿Así como? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Tan… tú – Respondí apoyando la cabeza en mi mano.

Ser yo no es tan genial como parece. Tengo muchos defectos… pero creo que contigo he tratado de esconderlos en este rato – rió.

No pudimos aguantar más la atracción de nuestros cuerpos. Se hizo de noche y ambos recostados con nada más que nuestra ropa interior en la habitación lujosa bajo las sábanas de seda. Mi celular sonó. Era Jorge, un amigo.

¿Aló? ¿Jorge? ¡Hola! ¿Qué cuentas? – Lo dije con voz animada, mi felicidad no tenía límites.

Johnny me celaba desde el otro lado del teléfono. Haciéndome caras y gestos de 'castigo'. Yo nada más me reía, porque amaba que mostrara celos hacia mí. Colgué el teléfono.

Mmm… Jorge… lo tendré presente – sonrió celosamente.

No deberías tenerlo tan presente – Le repliqué, acariciándole el pelo.

Me quedó mirando y se sentó a mi lado.

Eres hermosa Estefanía, perfecta diría yo.

Me harás llorar – musité sinceramente.

Es enserio… Tal vez es muy rápido, pero… me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi – Admitió nervioso, tocándose el brazo.

No me quedó más que respirar hondo, sonreír y abalanzarme sobre él para besarlo como si el mundo se acabara.


End file.
